totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
I Love You, Grease Pig
TBA. Plot We begin at Team Kinosewak’s tree-house where Jasmine wakes up at the crack of dawn from atop of the tree (for some reason her and Shawn chose to not sleep IN the treehouse…speaking of which, where is that guy?) and descends to the tree-house’s balcony. Samey wakes up from the noise and asks Jasmine what she’s up; the Australian replies she’s going to forage for food and wouldn’t mind if Samey joined her, to which she agrees. During their picking Jasmine immediately confronts Samey about Amy’s actions in the previous episode (ooooo friction is already happening THIS early on!) saying that while the two may be related, if they are involved in some sort of alliance it won’t end well for her. Samey is shown panicking in her confessional before stating the she helped Amy out of habit, but wouldn’t consider it an alliance. The younger twin explains that she only did what Amy told her because that’s how it always is, but she wishes she understood why. Jasmine sympathizes with the girl (seriously THAT fast!?!) and tells her she can’t let Amy boss her around for the rest of her life and that she needs to learn to stand up for herself. All of sudden Shawn drops in from above spooking Samey and confusing Jasmine in the process! Jasmine asks what he’s doing out here this early prompting Shawn to respond that he was sleeping in the tree above and has been foraging since daybreak. Jasmine applauds him at being able to salvage some food for the team with Shawn commenting that one has to know their flora as preparation for the apocalypse, Jasmine has a confessional about how Shawn has more skill than he lets off and that his whole “zombie apocalypse” joke is pretty funny (yeah…I don’t think he was joking…). Meanwhile with Team Maskwak, who had to take shelter in a crummy cave thanks to Leonard haha, most of the team is pretty distraught with the sleeping arrangements but Ella attempts to raise her team’s spirits by announcing she’ll head out to forage food for the team. Sugar, in an annoyed tone, tells her to get to it and stop talking which prompts Ella to leave the cave in a sing-song manner and a smile on her face (sure THAT”S not gonna get annoying fast). Amy storms off from the cave claiming it did little to help her beauty sleep and states in the confessional that because Samey got to sleep in a semi-comfy bed it’s going to make her look like a failure for having to sleep on VERY uncomfortable rocks and plans to “have a little chat” with her little sister. Max is shown to be toying with some sort of contraption and when asked by a curious Scarlett what it is he answers that he is building a mind-control helmet that will let him command an animal as his “minion”. He tests it out on a nearby squirrel and it does….nothing. Max covers it up by saying it’s still in the “development stages” causing Sugar to burst out in laughter. Topher is in the confessional (admiring his reflection in a mirror, aww just like his number one uncle!) where he says that what really makes a season memorable is it’s antagonist and since he hardly sees any competition for the role, he intends on being the one to get this show its high ratings (can’t believe my sister didn’t want him near this show, he’s perfect!!). Ella returns bearing a bucket of fruit that she picked with help from the forest creatures (somehow), but before she can “express her happiness for helping her team” via song Sugar plugs her mouth with an apple (THANK YOU!) saying she needs to eat and the princess happily complies. Scarlett brings her team together and suggests that they can actually make the cave more habitable with the right amount of effort. She says if they can get their straw from the previous challenge back from the beach as well as some leaves and branches they should be able to make decent beds. The team agrees with Scarlett and Sugar volunteers to accompany her while the brainiac tells the others to wait for Amy and make sure she eats some of the morning’s rations then takes her leave with Sugar. Speaking of our superior twin, she seems to be so in her own world that she doesn’t notice Rodney bump into her. Dude tries to cover it up and say he was “just taking a walk” oh man it was hilarious! He even admits in the confession booth he was hoping to run into her, dude has it baaaad…Amy brushes off this encounter, but before she can walk away Rodney asks her to hold up for a moment. He opens up to Amy and says that ever since the first challenge he gets this weird feeling when he thinks about her and even asked her sister what he should do (he didn’t seem to notice her cringing at the mention of Samey) before openly admitting that he thinks he’s getting feelings for her! Jumping to Amy’s confession she openly states that she has no interest in the farm boy whatsoever, but says that while SHE isn’t on the same team as her sister Rodney IS and thinks it could work to her advantage. The cheer captain calls Rodney sweet but is “unsure” how far he’s willing to go for her and brings up a “crazy idea”: they work together in secret so Amy can “keep tabs on Samey” and if she sees that its working out the two will hook up. An overly ecstatic Rodney shakes Amy’s hand in agreement as the meaner twin suggests they part ways to avoid suspicion, to which Rodney sadly agrees to before waving her goodbye (oh this is gonna be fun to watch this season!). Once Sugar and Scarlett return to the cave with their bed supplies (with Sugar commenting on how it’ll be like how they spruced up her living room) I call the teams over to begin the challenge: a relay through a greased-covered obstacle course! (haha I already see Dave going all panic-like) The course starts with the greased-covered log slide which then goes to the greased up zip lines. Next, the pipe maze with grease in every nook and cranny which then goes to the grease tires and a greasy pit. The last obstacle will be the greased wall where the first person to climb over wins the challenge for the team as well as a bucket of chicken beaks and feet from our sponsor Jimmy’s Beaks and Feet! It is up to the teams to decide who goes to which obstacle and because they have one extra member the Floating Salmon will have to have two people for one obstacle. And to add a little fun to the relay the teams will be using a greased up pig as their batons! Rodney and Jasmine talk amongst themselves and agree to have Rodney start off the course while Jasmine finishes. When asking their team what they think would be best Sky volunteers to do the zip line, Beardo says he doesn’t mind doing the grease pit, Samey says she can do the pipe maze and Jasmine places Shawn with her, this leaves a VERY reluctant Dave to do the grease tires. With the Bears, Scarlett is having a bit of trouble getting her team’s attention until Sugar shouts for EVERYONE to be quiet! Using her knowledge of tactical strategies Scarlett is able to deduct who would be best suited for each obstacle; because she is the weakest she’ll do the log slide while Sugar, who is the strongest member in her standing (hey my nephew’s on YOUR team you know!) will do the grease wall seeing as she probably deals with pigs back home and should have no trouble co-operating with one. She then places Topher on the zip-line due to him being most likely to have the best support (well duh, look at him!), Amy on the pipe maze due to her thin stature, Ella will do the tire maze due to her light-footed nature, and Max will take the grease pit for no other reason than he was the last person. As the teams split up Sugar pulls Scarlett aside and comments on how the brainiac has some pretty good ideas, but if she wants the team to hear her since she’s the unofficial team captain she needs to learn to speak up. However, Scarlett admits that public speaking isn’t really one of her stronger points to which Sugar replies she can help her. The pageant queen brings up an idea of an alliance between the two which benefits both parties; Sugar will help Scarlett get the confidence boost she needs while at the same time the two keep each other safe. Scarlett shakes to what Sugar dubs the “Beauty and Brains” alliance and comments on how “Even though I’m a triple threat since I got the beauty an’ the brains, it don’t hurt to have an ally” to which Scarlett agrees. Speaking of alliances, as Amy is headed towards her obstacle Rodney pulls her aside and says Samey is on the pipe obstacle, receiving a pat on the head and comment to keep up the good work as Amy walks away. Once everyone gets to their respective obstacle I shoot off a starting gun (don’t worry...it’s filled with BLANKS people!) and the relay begins! Rodney and Scarlett dash off for the log slide and the farmer has no trouble getting UP on the log slide, its keeping steady on the slide is what’s troubling him! Before Scarlett actually goes up the slide she ties her pig’s leash around it’s body as well as the bottom platform and hops on its back, she then starts to toss pecans in front of her pig and the little guy starts to shimmy across the log slide! Rodney loses his balances and gets some major damage to the kiwis, but his pig manages to land close to Sky just as Scarlett hands her pig to Topher. Both teens are able to traverse down the zip-line smoothly, but Topher scored some bonus points for flashing that killer smile to the camera! As they make their way to the next obstacle things are getting a little awkward at the pipe maze; Amy tells Samey that once her pig gets there that she needs to clean off the grease with her uniform so Amy doesn’t get any on herself. Out of habit Samey is about to comply, but after remembering Jasmine’s words she tells Amy no. She goes on to say that she can’t boss her around now that they are on different teams and that she should learn to do things for herself! Poor Shawn is caught in the middle of this little family drama. The sisters’ bickering (more so on Amy’s end) causes discomfort to the greased up pigs and they end up blindly running the twins and Shawn into the pipe maze, nice! Once they all emerge Amy scolds Samey for ruining her looks to which the younger twin instantly apologizes prompting Shawn to make a confessional on the twins’ “unusual relationship”. As the grease pigs charge toward Ella and Dave the musical princess sings a light-hearted (and rather annoying) song that stops the pigs and makes them squeal in delight. Ella attempts to hand Dave his pig’s leash, but he’s too freaked to grab it instantly and takes his precious time before grasping the leash. Things are going smoothly as Ella and her pig are progressing through the tires in a synchronized dance routine (seriously, HOW does she do this!?!), but Dave is leading his pig through slower than molasses. An air horn goes off for some strange reason that causes the Ella’s pig to run away squealing in fear prompting Ella to raise her voice at me (what I didn’t do anything, *wink wink*) and causing Dave’s pig to bring him down on a WHOLE TON of grease. Dave begins to have a panic attack, but Ella (for some reason) decides to sing to him and surprisingly his breathing pattern becomes regular again. When he asks her why she helped someone on the opposite team Ella responds that no matter who it is, there is nothing that can fix someone’s troubles like a song can (is she gonna be this corny ALL season?). As Max and Beardo wait for the pigs to get close Max removes his “mind control helmet” and hands it Topher, ordering him to keep it safe as he limbers up. Topher sheds a very sly smile when he notices a lose wire in the helmet and quickly ties it with a different wire, turning on the helmet in the process (aww he learned from the best...) before handing it to Max who places it on his pig once it’s in the wheelbarrow. Beardo gets his pig in the ‘barrow and dashes down the pit, neck-and-neck with Max. Max’s pig gets this evil look in it’s eyes as it begins throwing grease at everyone on the course (man was Dave freaking out haha) prompting an evil laughter from Max before his pig turns on him and leaves him skidding across the pit! Beardo, despite being blinded by grease, is able to hand his pig to Jasmine just as Team Maskwak’s pig lands in Sugar’s arms. The girls head to the wall, but Sugar’s pig is being uncooperative and even when she attempts to soothe it the pig bites her arm causing Sugar to drop it, which proceeds to charge at the other contestants! Max’s “victory laugh” is cut short when Scarlett disables his helmet and rushes Sugar to get to wall…however Sugar is only able to get up half-way before Jasmine jumps down from the top of the wall and secures a second win for her team! Everyone can’t help but turn and stare at Max who is laughing manically at the chaos that took place. That night, with a unanimous vote, Max was voted off the show. (He was too evil to stay, even he thought so.) Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes